Fathers and Sons
by R-U-Insane
Summary: From the thoughtful to the awkward to the downright seriously disturbing, these fathers and sons have covered it all. Not to mention the humorous, of course. Join these fathers and sons as they experience some eternal moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I usually stick to writing my own stories, but this time I'm trying fanfiction.**

**I've always been curious about the relationship between Draco and Scorpius. I know Draco might be a little OOC, but this is how I'd like him to be after the war.**

**I started this story because of my curiosity, but it doesn't just focus on Draco and Scorpius. There are a couple of other characters in here, like BLAISE ZABINI and LUCIUS MALFOY.**

**I hope you read this, enjoy this, and REVIEW THIS! Pretty please? Just tell me what you think! Depending on the response, I'll post the next chapter about little four-year-old Scorpius. Yes, I'm kind of bribing.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!

* * *

**"Hey Dad."

"What do you want?"

"Can't I just drop by and say hello to my favorite Daddy in the whole wide world?"

"How many Dads do you have? Besides, the last time you were here, you asked me for advice on how to make it up to a girl you've unwittingly insulted."

"In my defense, I'd zoned out and so I thought she was still talking about how ugly Rose Weasley is. Of course I was going to say, 'So ugly.' How was I to know that she was talking about her outfit?"

"It's a little thing called courtesy. And you think Rose Weasley is, and I quote, 'smashing'."

"What? I never- no- course not- no! When did I say that?"

"When you were drunk last weekend."

"Yeah, I don't remember a lot of things from that weekend. Like how a pair of lacy back knickers ended up in my pantry."

"Classy."

"Takes real class."

"Of course. Now, why are you here?"

"I need advice on how to woo Rose Weasley."

"…"

"Dad?"

"Duck. I'm about to throw this vase."

"Feel better?"

"Loads. You need to act suave."

"That's it? You're not going to yell at me about how I should hate Rose Weasley because she's the spawn of Ron Weasley? Are you okay? You coming down with something? Does your forehead feel hot?"

"Get your filthy hand off my head!"

"OW! There was no need to slap my hand away. Really."

"I'm ignoring your comment. Do you really want me to be furious and try to forbid you from ever seeing her because of a family feud? Merlin, this sounds like a bad rendition of Romeo and Juliet."

I honestly hope to Merlin Rose and I won't end up as dead as those two idiots. Honestly, who dies for true love? Load of rubbish."

"I would die for your mother."

"Lovesick fool. Or are you just a sap?"

"On your wedding day, I'm going to give you a lot of grief over this."

"I loathe you."

"Why, I love you too. Do you want my help in wooing Rose Weasley or not?"

"Slimy, conniving Slytherin git."

"You are too."

"Stop ruining all my witty comebacks!"

"You're on par with Ronald Weasley for witty comebacks."

"Don't insult me."

"Then stop insulting me because otherwise I'm not helping."

"I'll cooperate."

"Good. Now, as I was saying earlier, you need to be smooth."

"You didn't say that. You said I needed to be suave."

"They mean the same thing."

"How can they mean the same thing? Different word, so different meaning."

"Deep breaths. Must not strangle idiot son."

"Oi!"

"Let's continue. When she does something flirty or she looks beautiful, you may absolutely not act like an idiot, like choking on food or something."

"Oh. Don't worry. She's beautiful all the time."

"Ignoring. Act like a gentleman toward her, but don't suffocate. If you give her a compliment, avoid her for the rest of the day, but be subtle about it. Act distant, but not cold."

"Slimy, conniving Slytherin genius."

"Affection levels toward father are back to normal."

"Maybe it wasn't a love potion that made Mum fall in love with you."

"… Are all sons this rude and insulting, or is it just mine?"

"Nah, just yours. Albus Potter gets along with his dad so well that they're almost like brothers, just without all the bickering."

"I think I'd prefer the rude type more."

"Exactly. I am, after all, a gift."

"Or a bloody nightmare, depends on who you are."

"Touché."

"Noted."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I want to marry Rose someday."

"…"

"Dad?"

"I'm fine. It's just… I know you're twenty four and should be settling down in life and all, but I can't help but think that you've grown up rather fast."

"Aw… you're not going to start crying, are you? Because I don't have any tissues on me-"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm quite happy that you're almost out of my hair."

"However little there may be left."

"I can see to it that you won't live long enough to be married, if you keep the insults up."

"You know, I'd much rather have you as a father than Harry Potter."

"I'm touched."

"Good to know. Say, do you want to have a drink with me tonight?"

"Hell no. The last time I had a drink with you, I woke up with the worst hangover of my life, Astoria yelled at me for setting a bad example for you, and I had meetings for work while enduring a hangover."

"This might be the only time you'll be able to spend with your son while he's still single…"

"Is that supposed to convince me?"

"Worth a try."

"What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing dumb."

"What if she rejects me? I really like her."

"Don't give up on her. I can tell she likes you, so if she says no, it's because she's afraid of what other people will think. You have a chance. Don't forget that."

"Thanks Dad. Love you.

"I love you too, Scorpius."

THREE YEARS LATER

"Thanks everybody for attending our wedding. Rose and I are really glad you all came out today. I know that usually the bride and the groom don't make speeches. I'm afraid that I'm a bit of a tradition breaker and would like to say a couple of words. I have no doubt that I would not be standing here today with Rose if it had not been for one man, who is here at this wedding and who's already taken the mickey out of me for it. I will admit that I deserve it. My father, Draco Malfoy, is…


	2. Chapter 2

1. Fearful Scorpius

"Dad?"

Draco looked up from the file on his desk and focused on his little son Scorpius. His white- blond hair was ruffled, his eyes drooping with sleep, yet he still stood at the door to Draco's home office at eleven P.M.

"Scorpius? What are you still doing up? I thought you went to bed two hours ago," Draco said, brow furrowed. Usually Scorpius fell asleep the minute his head hit a pillow.

When Scorpius didn't respond, instead fidgeting with the sleeve of his nightshirt, Draco knew that something was bothering him. From the way Scorpius was acting, Draco would bet that he was either guilty or scared. Somehow, Draco's specially built in Daddy instincts told him that little four- year- old Scorp was feeling the latter.

As soon as he made this deduction, he also had the suspicion that this could take a while, whatever this was. He dropped his quill on his desk and put his arms out to Scorpius, who immediately ran to him from the doorway and jumped into his extended arms. He settle into the crook of Draco's arm sleepily, but then snapped up in an alert position. However, he was still battling to keep his eyes open. To Draco's eye, it looked like poor little Scorp was losing against Morpheus.

"What is it, Scorp?" Draco murmured, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Scorpius was silent for a moment.

"I'm scared to go to bed," he suddenly blurted out. Draco did not do anything except nod his head. "Right before I fall asleep everyday, I hear all these weird noises and then I saw something big and black climb out from underneath my bed and…" Here he trailed off uncertainly, unsure of whether or not he should tell his father his conclusion.

His father took matters into his own hands. "Go on, Scorpius," he gently prompted.

"I think there's a monster hiding under my bed," Scorpius said, in a voice no louder than a whisper. Draco bit back the sarcastic words he desperately wanted to say and instead decided to do his son a favor. After all, he could remember the time when he had jumped out of his bed and run to his father as fast as a two- year- old could, yelling something about an orange thing hiding in his wardrobe. His father had told him to stop being ridiculous and sent him back to bed.

His mind was made up. He would give Scorpius the benefit of the doubt and go investigate his room and de-monster it. When he told Scorpius this, his blue eyes sparked to life, and he looked relieved. He hugged his father hard.

"Thank you, Daddy," he whispered. Draco hugged back, thinking again how lucky he was to have a son like Scorpius.

Together, father and son made their way out of the office and up the stairs to Scorpius's room. Little did Draco know what the night was going to entail.

The next morning, Draco was to be found sitting at the kitchen table and nursing a steaming cup of coffee. He had a splitting headache, but he couldn't find the Headache Potion. Cursing, he had proceeded to make some coffee and brood at the table. A scowl had taken permanent residence on his face.

The fireplace in the drawing room glowed green, and out stepped a cheerful Italian man around the same age as Draco. Blaise Zabini had not changed at all since Hogwarts. He was still the same cocky and arrogant boy he had been, only now he was Scorpius's godfather. Making him godfather was something Draco was starting to regret.

Blaise took a moment to get his bearings, then he turned to Draco and grinned. In response, Draco just glared. He wasn't in the mood for overly cheerful and bubbly personalities so early in the morning, especially after the night he'd had.

"Oh, Draco, old pal, don't be so huffy," Blaise drawled, plopping down in the chair across from him. "What's got you in such a bad mood anyway?"

"Do you honestly want to know why?" Draco snapped, then continued. "My son came up to me late last night and asked me to check his room because he was certain there were monsters in there. So I obliged, because really, it's not that big of a deal. What I find in his room is a little box that's labeled 'Monster Maker'!" Draco finished, his eyes narrowed.

Blaise is trying and failing at keeping the amusement off his face, but Draco can see the laughter in his eyes. "Now, Drake-" He's cut off by an irate ex- Slytherin.

"I'm not even done yet! You know what this 'Monster Maker' does? It makes pretend monsters that haunt a child's bedroom and scare said child out of his wits. He's so scared, in fact, that he makes his daddy sleep on the floor of the bedroom to protect him!" Draco had never looked so furious, and to Blaise, it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Draco opened his mouth again, presumably to rant about how cold and unforgiving wood floors feel in the middle of winter, but Blaise spoke first.

"Blimey, I thought I'd hidden it well," he mused. Draco froze. Blaise looked at him and thought he saw his eye twitch.

When Scorpius walked in, roughly half a minute later, it was to see his daddy and godfather wresting. Draco was reaching over the table and had Blaise in a headlock, while all Blaise could do was to make strangled noises. When the two men realized Scorpius was now standing in the doorway and watching them bewilderedly, they froze. The last thing they expected Scorpius to do was to shake his head at them and stumble back to his room.

Draco seemed to be frozen in place, but he quickly snapped out of it. He let Blaise go and slumped down into his chair.

"What kind of father am I if I'm beating my son's godfather up?" he moaned, head in hands. At the moment, Draco felt like an utter failure at fatherhood.

"Draco, you're a good father, better than your father ever was to you," Blaise snapped, intending to convince Draco of his worth as a dad. "You care for him immensely, and you're willing to sacrifice your life for him. You teach him what's right or wrong, and you tell about respect. What more can you do?"

Raising his head, Draco had to admit Blaise was right, as usual. He was a damn good father to Scorpius, and he would continue to be so. He grinned at Blaise.

"Thanks, mate."

"Anytime, Drake," Blaise replied, an ever present smile on his face. "Does this mean I can leave the 'Monster Maker' in Scorpius's room then?" he asked hopefully.

"NO!"


End file.
